Randy/Relationships
This is the relationships of Randy in the Black Lion franchise. Family Ryan Ryan is Randy's father. With a passion for science instead of gardening, Ryan loves his son and supports him with his dreams nonetheless. Just like his father, Randy is stubborn and sometimes doesn't want to share his feelings with his parents. But in the first appearance, Ryan was able to give his advice as he wanted to win a science fair and the affections of a girl, he likes. Also, Ryan was able to relate to Randy when he was a teenager. Despite Randy's interest in science, he and his father usually spend time together by gardening. Ryan happily teaches his son how to garden and Randy enjoys, thus symbolizing their strong father-and-son bond. Briar Briar is Randy's mother While her husband usually gives Randy advice that's school-related, Briar gives Randy advice that is about relationship, responsibility and how to live his life. Briar cares for her son and immediately worries about him when he's unhappy. She immediately comforts and tries to help him to the the best of her ability. On Mother's Day, Randy and Briar celebrate by going through the family albums and Briar tells wonderful stories about Randy during his infancy. Romance Heather Heather is Randy's girlfriend and eventual wife. At high school, Randy is immediately stunned by Heather's beauty and admires her for her elegant, bold, witty and charming personality. Although Randy initially believed that Heather was out of his league, thus he was afraid to talk to her and he tried to, he ended up embarrassing himself. Randy thought that if he wins the science fair, Heather will like him. With help and guidance from Hugo, Randy wins the science fair and the courage to talk to Heather. To Randy's surprise, he learned that Heather already like him and wanted to talk to him on the first day. Randy asked Heather on a date and she accepted. After their first date, Randy and Heather developed a loving relationship with each other. Randy begins to use his inventing skills to make Heather, gifts for special occasions. Despite their species which is frowned upon in other societies, Randy and Heather respects their flaws and supports each other when needed. In ''Return to the Present, ''a film that takes place in the future. it is revealed that Randy and Heather are married and have become the loving parents of an unnamed raccoon. Friends and Allies Hugo Hugo is Randy's best friend On Randy's first of Portland High, Hugo immediately admired the raccoon for his inventing skills and complimented him on it. Randy thanked Hugo for the compliment. The two never hung out that much due to the science fair and Randy's determination to win the science fair in order to win Heather's affections and prove Armando wrong. Later in the episode, when Randy has given up on his invention, Hugo comforts the raccoon and promises to help Randy with winning the science fair and Heather's affections. The two work together and they succeed with winning the science fair. Still too shy to talk to Heather, Hugo introduces them to each other, finally starting a conservation between them. Back at Hugo's castle, Randy visits there and thanks him for his help. Hugo replies that he's happy to help a friend. The two embrace each other, symbolizing their official friendship. Throughout the franchise, Hugo and Randy become lab partners and always work together. Aside from Mason, Randy is closest to Hugo as the two are similar to each other, having the same dreams to help the world as the greatest scientist in the world. Unlike Butch, Randy shows no jealousy or envy of Hugo when he wins a science fair, instead he supports him. Also, along with the gang, Randy is always happy to help Hugo whenever he needs assistance. Ozzy Ozzy is Randy's father-in-law Ozzy and Randy are shown to have a clean relationship as the two share the same laid-back personality and the same mutual affection for Heather. Also, Randy feels sympathy for the death of Ozzy's wife, Gladys. Plumette In the episode, ''Lovestruck, ''Randy and Plumette were shown to greet each other in the hallway. The two began close friends after she and Hugo become an official couple. Michael As shown in the Black Lion, Randy and Michael are in gym class and are locker buddies. They usually have guys' night along with Pupnick, Jacob, Mason, Tiger and the other guys. Enemies Armando Armando is Randy's rival and archenemy. Randy's relationship with Armando is filled with an intense bitter and hateful form of jealousy interaction as the two are usually hostile when provoked. However, Randy is capable of keeping his temper under control but the two simply hate each other. Butch Just like the members of the School Gang, Randy hates Butch for being the school bully and for torturing the students of Portland High and even his best friends. Mia Randy was initially good friends with Mia. However, after learning from Hugo that she selfishly dumped him for Butch, he became enemies with Mia for her selfishness and cruelty towards Hugo. Category:Relationships